A Date with Astrid
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: On a busy day on the Isle of Berk, Hiccup invites Astrid on a date. Contains lots of Hiccup X Astrid fluff. Feel free to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky. It is a busy day on the Isle of Berk. The Vikings and their dragons are working together and training other Vikings to tame dragons.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was attending to his duties as chief. It had been a week since he had defeated Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast and became the new chief.

Right now, Hiccup is in the Great Hall talking with his mother, Valka and Gobber the Belch.

"So, Hiccup," Valka asked. "When Drago's Bewilderbeast hypnotized Toothless into killing you and your father sacrificed himself to save you, why did you drive Toothless away afterward?"

"Oh," Hiccup replied. "I thought Toothless killed him on purpose, but then I realized that he didn't mean it. He was forced to kill me, but my dad took the shot instead, and I forced Toothless away because I was blinded by grief. But I apologized to him for it."

The thought of his deceased father made Hiccup sad. Valka saw a tear go down his cheek and felt bad for him. She went over to her son and hugged him close to her. Hiccup returned the favor.

"I know you miss your father," Valka said as she comforted her son. "I do too. But hopefully you believe in spirits and you'll see his spirit someday." Hiccup smiled weakly at his mother's words.

"Oh, and another thing, when I warned my dad about Drago, I should've listened to him and shouldn't have tried to reason with Drago because my dad was right about him all along."

"I know, Hiccup," Gobber said. "And it's good that you realized your mistake after unsuccessfully trying to reason with Drago."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Toothless were out in the village when Hiccup noticed a familiar Deadly Nadder with none other than the love of his life.

"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup called over as he started rushing her way.

Astrid turned her head in the direction of the voice and embraced him as he came over and hugged her.

"Hey, Hiccup!"she exclaimed in surprise and joy. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Same thing every day. Just been doing my chief duties." Then they shared a tender and loving kiss.

When they pulled away, Hiccup asked Astrid, "So, Astrid, after I'm done with my business for my today, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight? We'll have some dinner together."

This made Astrid's heart soar. The boy of her dreams invited her on a date! "I'd love that, Hiccup." she replied calmly.

"Super." Hiccup replied happily. "I'll see ya then, honey."

As Hiccup and Toothless started walking in a different direction, he said to Toothless, "Can you believe that, bud? I got myself a date tonight."

Toothless looked at him with a somewhat ecstatic expression.

* * *

Later on, Hiccup was with Gobber in his shop.

"So, Gobber," Hiccup said. "After I'm done with my business for today, I'm going out on a date with Astrid tonight."

"Excellent." said Gobber. "She's one fine girl, ain't she?"

"Yes, she is."

* * *

 **Note: It may be a day or two before I update. I'm going to be busy with work, but I'll get back to this whenever I can.**

 **For those of you who read this, please review. Any kind of criticism is fine with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Hiccup had cooked a roasted chicken and put it into his basket case. He also packed up a pillow and blanket from his bed and some fish for Toothless to eat.

"I'm heading out with Astrid tonight, Mom," Hiccup told Valka. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Valka replied. "Have a good time."

Just as Hiccup and Toothless walked out of their home, Astrid and Stormfly were waiting for them outside.

"Astrid, darling," Hiccup called over to her as they approached. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied happily.

After Hiccup and Astrid boarded their dragons, Astrid asked Hiccup, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Hiccup answered.

"You lead, we'll follow."

With that said, Toothless and Hiccup took off flying with Astrid and Stormfly following them.

During their flight, Astrid asked Hiccup, "So how did your duties as chief go today?"

"Went great!" Hiccup said, though not looking at Astrid and keeping his eyes on where Toothless is going.

"That's good," Astrid said. "And you thought you'd never become chief after your father died."

"Yeah, well," Hiccup replied in a slightly sad tone. "At first, I thought I wasn't ready to accept my responsibilities as chief, and I should've listened to my dad because when I tried reasoning with Drago about war, I was wrong and my dad was right. But then I realized I'd gone too far and was ready to become chief."

"And I'm glad you realized your mistake."

* * *

They continued trek over the ocean. It was a pretty calm journey, though pretty long, about lasting for an hour. The wind blew in Hiccup and Astrid's hairs and faces. They passed by many flocks of seagulls. Also, thankfully, no other dragons attacked them. They continued to chat nearly the whole way, having a very friendly conversation.

As they finally reached their destination at last, the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon. The sky around the burning ball of fire turned into a mix of orange and white. The few clouds were a pretty shade of orange and purple. The horizon in the east started to encroach in the sky in a dark bluish-purple shade. The ocean was also starting darken in its colors. Hiccup was telling Astrid a joke.

"I have a dragon with a scarred wing named Thunderbolt. And his sister asked, 'What's his other wing's name?'" Hiccup finished his joke, and he and Astrid laughed hard at that.

"Well, here we are." Hiccup finally announced as they landed at their destination. It was a small island with trees, rocks, grass and a small pond.

"Cool place," Astrid said complementarily.

"Glad you like it," Hiccup replied cheerfully. "Also, remember that we came here on some of our dates?"

"Yeah, I do remember."

By the time Hiccup and Astrid got off their dragons, the sun had set and the sky turned dark blue with thousands of visible stars. As far as the eye could see, the land was shrouded in a dark blanket. The grass, rocks and pond were darker now.

Hiccup sets down his basket case and prepares to set everything up for tonight's date. While Hiccup is setting things up, Astrid had the instinct to look at the starry night sky. Suddenly, a shooting star flew at high speed across the blue. Astrid held her breath, closed her eyes and made a brief wish. She wished that all would work well with Hiccup tonight, held her head high and hoped that things would work out and wished herself luck.

* * *

 **Stay tuned because the next chapter is the rest of Hiccup and Astrid's date.**


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid sat and waited patiently while Hiccup finished setting everything up for their date. Hiccup had started a campfire to cool the chicken he cooked earlier. Their dragons are right by them.

Before long, Hiccup finally sat beside Astrid as they started eating the chicken. He gave Toothless some fish for dinner while Astrid gave Stormfly her own dinner.

"This is good," Astrid said as she chewed her food. "I like it."

"Glad you like it," Hiccup said with a smile as he looked up from his food to her.

"You're a great cook," Astrid smiled as she took another bite of the chicken.

"Thanks."

The two then sat silently for another minute, just enjoying the evening and the delicious meal. It was quiet except for the sounds of their chewing, the fire crackling and the chirping of crickets.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid finally spoke up, "Thanks for asking me on this date tonight. This is the best one I had since our date from five years ago."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Hiccup replied simply.

A while later, Hiccup and Astrid finished eating the chicken and were stuffed and are now stargazing. Astrid didn't notice that Hiccup was staring at her sweet face. She looked beautiful in the light of the campfire.

He thought back on when he and Astrid were rivals in dragon training when they were teenagers. Every time he wins in training, Astrid always got angry at him and had hated him so much. But then Hiccup showed her that Toothless is friendly and took her on a flight with him. It was then that they got to know each other. He also got a kiss from her for the first time that same night.

Nowadays, they are now boyfriend and girlfriend. They had regular conversations and arguments and went out on dates. They even worked together with their dragons and other friends.

Astrid herself remembered all this. Hiccup was truly the most handsome and cute boy she had ever seen. It was love at first sight for her. Back then, Hiccup won in every dragon training during his teenage years which only infuriated Astrid.

Now things couldn't be happier. Hiccup was a celebrity on Berk, and the girl he loved was willing to go out with him. Things seemed to be going quite well for them now.

For a while now, it seemed the atmosphere had become so romantic for both of them, that Hiccup decided to talk to Astrid about something.

"Hey, Astrid," he said. "Do you remember that song my dad and my mom used to sing together?"

"I try not to," Astrid replied.

 _[Hiccup]  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me_

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity_

 _[Astrid]  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me_

 _[Hiccup]  
But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_

 _[Astrid]  
I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold_

 _[Hiccup]  
I only want you near me_

 _[Both]  
To love and kiss, to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me_

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowing  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me_

Toothless and Stormfly listened to Hiccup and Astrid sing. When they finished, the two dragons gave them friendly growls. Then Hiccup and Astrid continued to stargazing and did so silently for awhile.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid spoke up. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

Her face turned a little more serious. "Last week, when you set out to find Drago Bludvist to try and reason with him about war, why did you try to reason with him when your father said that he can't be reasoned with?"

Surprised at the topic, Hiccup answered, "Well, uh, I thought war wouldn't be necessary and thought Drago would understand, but he wouldn't listen. It was then I realized that my dad was right about him all along."

"And it's a good thing that you realized your mistake," Astrid commented.

"Yeah."

Then the two looked into each other's eyes while smiling lovingly. They slowly move their heads towards each other and lock their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Astrid started to yawn. "Well, I'm getting tired. Can we get some sleep now?"

"Of course," Hiccup replied. He takes the pillow and blanket from his basket case and set them up for him and Astrid to sleep. When he finished, he and Astrid got under the blanket , laid their heads on the pillow and held each close.

"Astrid," Hiccup said. "Did I happen to have told you that you're the most beautiful girl on Berk that I've ever laid my eyes on?"

"You have a few times," she giggled.

Then they settled down, closed their eyes and fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's embrace. Toothless and Stormfly came over to their partners, laid down next to them and fell asleep themselves.

* * *

 **Even though Hiccup and Astrid don't sing in their films, I thought it'd be cute for them sing "For The Dancing and The Dreaming".**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be the final one for this fic, so stay tuned and I'll work on it as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hiccup slowly roused from his slumber by the morning sun and comfortable warmth. He groggily opened his eyes. The sun had started rising, and the sky was blue like it always was.

He looked to his left to see his arm wrapped around Astrid who was still asleep. Hiccup smiled upon seeing his sleeping beauty in her peaceful state and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later, Astrid awoke and greeted Hiccup with a warm smile while Hiccup did the same.

"Good morning, Hiccup," she said.

"Good morning, Astrid," Hiccup replied.

Shortly after, the dragons woke up too and greeted their riders who greeted them back.

"Well, who wants breakfast?" Hiccup announced.

Hearing the word "breakfast" made Toothless and Stormfly's mouths water. "Me too!" Astrid commented.

A short time later, Hiccup is frying some leftover fish that Toothless and Stormfly didn't eat last night. The smell of the fish getting cooked smelled great.

"They're done," Hiccup said.

"Smells like they're ready!" Astrid said out loud with glee.

Toothless and Stormfly ate their own fish while Hiccup and Astrid ate the fish that Hiccup fried.

* * *

Within a few more minutes, the couple sat and ate, enjoying the sweet delicious breakfast that Hiccup had made for them. Between the two, it was hard to tell which meal was better: the fish or the chicken from last night.

"How's the fish?" Hiccup asked at one point.

"It's good!" Astrid cheered. "Normally, I don't care about eating fish, but this is the perfect thing to start a morning with."

"I'm glad you like it." Hiccup smiled.

After they finished eating, they were full. Astrid looked at her boyfriend with a beautiful smile. Hiccup returned it and spoke up again.

"You know, Astrid, I'm glad you decided to hang out with me last night."

"Me too. Last night was fantastic." Then she giggled as she remembered last night.

"I agree." Then he spoke again, this time a little more seriously. "So, I was thinking, if we ever decide to get married, you could move in with me at my home. How does that sound?"

"You mean that?" Astrid asked with surprise.

"Yep."

Astrid felt a jolt of excitement inside her. "That sounds fantastic. I'd love that."

"Think about it," Hiccup continued. "Toothless and Stormfly living among us, home-cooked meals, spending more time together, and maybe even have children of our own."

Astrid pictured her life that Hiccup was describing for her. It sounded like absolute paradise.

A few moments later, Hiccup decided it is now time to head back to Berk. "Well, it's time for us to head back. So we better get going. As chief of Berk, I always have a lot of work to do."

With that said, the couple boarded their dragons and flew back to Berk.

* * *

A few hours later, the Vikings and dragons came to the familiar isle of Berk. Most of the Vikings and their dragons were wandering about the village, going about their business.

Hiccup and Astrid were feeling pretty good. Their date went successfully without any problems.

Suddenly, a familiar Viking came towards them and stopped right in front of their dragons. "Hiccup! Thank goodness! You're just in time!" exclaimed Gobber.

"Hey, Gobber!" Hiccup replied. "Is there something going on?"

"A woman asked me that her son wants a saddle of his own so he can ride her dragon."

Hiccup stood up, ready to spring into action. "Thanks for telling me, Gobber. I'll get on with it."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup had finished making the saddle that the woman Gobber mentioned wanted.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" the woman exclaimed. "Thank you, Hiccup."

After the woman walked away, Astrid came along. "Thank you for inviting me on your date last night, Hiccup."

"No trouble at all," Hiccup replied. Then the couple shared a tender and loving kiss.

Afterward, Astrid went home. Gobber then approached Hiccup and asked, "So, how was your date last night?"

"One of the finest of my life, Gobber," Hiccup answered with a smile on his face. "I'm telling ya, Astrid, is the most beautiful girl on Berk I've ever laid my eyes on."

 **THE END**


End file.
